battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes
BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes is a video uploaded by jacknjellify. It showcases several deleted scenes from what was going to be BFDIA 6 before it was cancelled. These scenes are considered non-canon due to several events that clearly didn't happen in IDFB. It should be noted that this was made before IDFB came out. Deleted scenes Opening scene (Scene 1) The scene begins with Coiny, Yellow Face, Needle, Bomby, Nickel, Ice Cube, Pin, Book, Pencil, Ruby and Spongy falling from the sky, as a continuation to BFDIA 5. They all are turned into metal by the side-effect of the yoyleberries Ruby is holding. She offers some yoyleberries to Pin, which Ruby refers to as "berries". Pin rejects Ruby's offer, saying that she already had 13, so Ruby turns to ask Book. Book refuses and complains that Ruby is obsessed with yoyleberries, and that she has been feeding them to everyone. Ruby denies this, but everyone begins to agree with Book. This is the only animated scene. Scene 2 Scene 2, along with the following scenes, is not animated, and are just stills, similar to the Vote Yoylecake video. This implies that these scenes were never animated, and only the voices were recorded. The scene begins with the HPRC (Hand-powered Recovery Center) cranking out supposedly Gelatin. Gelatin then begins to complain that everyone is metal. Fries then uses his Anti-Yoyler to supposedly get rid of the side effects of the yoyleberries on everyone. Yellow Face proposes that everyone should go home to Goiky, but Pencil shoots down the idea since the HPRC is still stuck in the glue. Book suggest they could just live here in Yoyleland. Firey Speaker Box agrees that they can do that. Gelatin asks where they can live (within the city), with Firey Speaker Box stating that they can stay anywhere in Yoyle city, and all they have to do is choose a building and it becomes theirs. Gelatin agrees with, and compliments the idea. Scene 3 Walking sound effects can be heard. Pencil shouts "Oh my tree!" to Book, saying that they should get the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, presumably to live in, following the last scene. Book reminds her that it's on the Eiffel Tower, a homage to Get in the Van, which is 2,763 miles away. Pencil asks if the Eiffel Tower is magnetic. Book replies with a yes, following with a happy "A-ha!" from Pencil. Several sounds produced by the Freesmart Supervan is heard, implying that the magnet feature on the Freesmart Supervan has been activated as an attempt to pull the Eiffel Tower to Yoyleland. In the background, the camera is slowly zooming in on Pencil's face, which after a while, the sound of an object rushing through air can be heard, meaning that the Eiffel Tower has detached from the ground or has possibly reached Yoyleland. Scene 4 The next scene starts as Tennis Ball is walking around, finding a house. He stops and talks to Golf Ball, saying "this house looks appropriate", and asks for her opinion on it. She says that it's perfect, not too big, not too small, but she is cut short by a loud sound of metal hitting something. She questions what was it, then quickly regards that the house wasn't her first choice anyways, suggesting that the presumed Eiffel Tower must have hit the house. Scene 5 Music that was played in the Clubhouse of Awesomeness in previous episodes can be heard in the background, implying that this scene takes place in it. Pencil apologizes to Book and Ice Cube for not letting them in because they are not in her alliance, but will only let them sleep on the roof. Book, letting out a frustrated sigh, agrees with it. Pencil says to Ruby that she has caused a lot of problems for them today, but because she is in the alliance, Pencil lets her in, instructing that her bedroom is upstairs. Ruby expresses a happy "Yay", then footsteps can be heard. Scene 6 Howling wind sound is heard in the background, following up with Book saying that it's cold out here, possible meaning that they are on the roof mentioned before by Pencil. Book questions if Ice Cube is cold, to which she replies no. Book then realizes that Ice Cube obviously isn't cold, because she's used to it. Ending The video ends with a short video encouraging the viewers to vote for Yoylecake in Wikia's Battle of the Fantasy Food contest, with the caption reading "Can't wait? Vote Yoylecake", and "Final Week! Vote every day". After that, every spam comments in the competition made by the BFDI fans are shown, with the caption reading "ALSO PLEASE DON'T SPAM COMMENTS LIKE THESE 1,842 DID", asking the viewers to not spam comments in the blog post. Characters * Ruby * Pin * Book * Spongy * Pencil * Coiny * Bomby * Yellow Face * Needle * Nickel * Ice Cube * Gelatin * Fries * Firey Speaker Box * Tennis Ball * Golf Ball Goofs * At 0:07, Spongy disappears. He reappears at 0:15. Category:Other Category:Non-episode videos Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Yoyleland